Agenda
by Azalee
Summary: Une semaine dans la nouvelle vie de Neku Sakuraba ; skateboard, shopping, concert, mais le pied c'est simplement de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis.


C'est pas évident d'écrire en français pour un jeu en anglais ; c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'y a aucune fic en français. MAIS C'EST UNE _HONTE_. C'est pourquoi j'ai résolu de poster la première sur ce site. En espérant que des fans passeront par-là, apprécieront... et écriront des fics en français aussi ? :) Il faut remplir la section francophooone !

Attention : se passe après le jeu, donc légers spoilers pour la fin, même si je les ai en général plus ou moins contournés et ils sont surtout visibles si on est déjà au courant. (Ah, et j'ai complètement zappé le fait qu'un personnage particulier ne devrait pas être présent ; je l'ai réalisé après coup, mais je ne le change pas_ parce que._) Oh, et la façon de parler de _certains persos_ (Beeaat !!) est assez dure à retranscrire en français ; j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'espère que ça marche.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Lundi, c'est session d'entraînement au skateboard avec Beat au Parc Miyashita.

Neku vient juste de commencer. Pour l'instant, il n'est franchement pas doué, mais il ne tombe déjà plus si souvent que ça. C'est toujours ça, même si Beat se marre encore comme un crétin.

— Yo, _franchement_, t'es _nul_, mec !

Ceci dit, c'est probablement sa façon à lui d'encourager ses amis.

C'est lui qui a proposé à Neku de lui apprendre le skateboard, au départ parce que le rouquin est "maigre comme un foutu _clou_, mec, ça va pas !" et que lui faire prendre un peu de muscle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Le skateboard, c'est plutôt fun au final, même si c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus complexe que ça n'en a l'air. Neku n'est donc pas contre, et se retient de mentionner que tout le bien que ces quelques heures d'activité physique leur font à tous les deux est instantanément neutralisé par le ramen-curry qu'ils vont se prendre chez Ken Doi juste après.

Comme la dernière fois, Neku a réussi à tenir sur sa planche un minimum de vingt minutes avant de se planter, Beat a promis que cette fois-ci il essaiera de lui apprendre quelques figures basiques.

Rhyme a donc promis de venir aussi, avec un kit de premier secours. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

Mardi, c'est la première représentation de la pièce du club de théâtre de Rhyme.

Elle n'a demandé à personne de venir, mais elle a dit "Bien sûr !" à chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient envie.

— Mais bon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça soit la crème de la crème, a-t-elle confié à Neku. On n'est que des amateurs, et en majorité des débutants, pour ne rien arranger.

Elle a gloussé.

— Mais on s'amuse, c'est ce qui compte.

Et ce n'est probablement _vraiment_ pas terrible, mais c'est sa toute première représentation depuis qu'elle s'est mise au théâtre et rien ne pourrait convaincre Neku de manquer ça. Il manque à Rhyme la passion nécessaire au vrai talent, mais c'est aussi bien : ça l'empêche d'avoir le trac, ce qui lui attire l'admiration des plus nerveux des autres jeunes comédiens. Elle aime plus son club de théâtre et les amis qu'elle s'y est faits que de faire du théâtre en soi, mais elle aime ça assez bien aussi. Elle n'est tout simplement pas très motivée.

C'est Neku qui l'a encouragée à se trouver un hobby

(— Tu vas pas suivre ce crétin partout et t'ennuyer à le regarder skater sans rien faire toi-même, quand même ?

Le coup de poing dans le bras de la part de Beat a quand même été assez douloureux, mais Neku ne regrette rien.)

et c'est Shiki qui s'est assise avec elle pour feuilleter la liste des activités que proposait son école jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose à son goût. Ca a pris longtemps ; rien n'enthousiasmait vraiment Rhyme. Au final, elles ont joué à un jeu débile pour choisir au hasard. (Pas Reaper Creeper, parce que ce jeu est toujours soit une perte de temps, soit truqué.)

Beat les a regardées faire sans rien dire, en souriant plus ou moins, et a remercié Shiki à voix basse tandis que Rhyme entourait en orange fluo le mot "théâtre" et remplissait son formulaire d'inscription. (Mais il n'a jamais remercié Neku, bien entendu.)

Mardi soir, Beat sera assis au premier rang. D'après Rhyme, ses parents seront là eux aussi, mais il ne leur jettera pas un coup d'oeil et ce sera lui qui se lèvera en premier, qui applaudira le plus fort quand le rideau sera tombé. Et peut-être qu'il pleurera un petit peu, mais il sourira de toutes ses dents, ça c'est certain.

Rhyme aura un sourire immense elle aussi tandis qu'elle prendra les mains de deux de ses condisciples comédiens et saluera le public, et elle ne regardera que lui.

* * *

Mercredi, Neku a promis d'aller faire du shopping avec Shiki.

Ils ont passé un marché : si elle ne l'enquiquine pas trop au sujet de son sens de la mode, il lui paiera une glace, et s'il réussit à se composer une tenue improbable mais cool (et s'il ne traite pas Mr. Mew de cochon), elle lui paiera un ramen. (A noter que les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.)

Le plan est d'aller à Molco et 104, et s'il est effectivement question de ramen, peut-être aussi Cosmic Corner qui n'est pas loin de Shadow Ramen. (Ils iront à Shadow Ramen cette fois parce que Neku peut rarement y aller, vu que s'il entre seul le pauvre Makoto Miki fait une crise cardiaque. Voir Neku accompagné d'une fille le rassure plus ou moins. Tout ça amuse évidemment beaucoup Shiki.)

Au fait, Neku est parfaitement conscient que Shiki a fait exprès de ne pas lui rappeler que le magasin principal de Lapin Angélique est dans le coin aussi ; il connaît sa technique, depuis le temps.

Il demandera de passer par AMX en chemin - il écoute moins de musique qu'avant mais là il commence vraiment à manquer de nouveauté - et elle demandera probablement d'aller lécher les vitrines de Pegaso et Pavo Real en échange. Neku fera bien attention de n'avoir pas assez d'argent sur lui pour risquer qu'elle lui demande de lui acheter quelque chose.

Ce ne sera _pas_ un rendez-vous galant.

_

* * *

Jeudi_, c'est son rendez-vous avec Shiki.

Ils iront voir un film ; c'est le tour de Shiki de choisir, cette semaine, et elle a déjà fait son choix. Neku a un peu peur, même si le dernier n'était pas si terrible que ça. (Mais tout de même, le monde des designers, des top-modèles et des talons aiguilles n'est pas et ne sera jamais son truc.)

Ils se bagarreront pour le pop-corn, se donneront des coups de coude aux moments marrants, bavarderont en se murmurant dans l'oreille pendant les moments chiants, feront les idiots avec leurs pieds pendant les moments romantiques, bâilleront pendant les moments censés être effrayants mais se serreront la main très fort si quelqu'un meurt.

Puis ils iront se prendre un café à Wildkat ; Mr. H aura un graaand sourire et mettra de la musique gnangnan quand il les verra entrer. Son sourire sera encore plus large quand il viendra leur apporter leurs consommations sur un plateau d'argent (plaqué) - probablement en chantant (faux) une chanson d'amour dégoulinante de romantisme ou terriblement vulgaire, et peut-être bien en tenant entre les dents une rose qu'il offrira à Shiki et demandera à Neku de payer.

— Bah, bien sûr, gamin, quoi, tu me l'as demandée, nan ?

Neku ne lui aura évidemment _rien_ demandé d'autre qu'une innocente tasse de café, cela va sans dire.

Shiki rougira juste un peu, gloussera et le remerciera et sourira à Neku, amusée par la blague mais quand même flattée.

Hanekoma ne mentionnera pas qu'il leur fait une remise et les appellera "les tourtereaux" en leur faisant un signe d'au-revoir.

Finalement, ils iront s'asseoir devant Hachiko et resteront simplement assis là un moment, en silence.

Neku l'embrassera sur la joue au moment de partir et elle dira :

— Pas besoin de te forcer, Neku, tu sais.

Il marmonnera qu'elle est jolie aujourd'hui et elle dira :

— Oh, je t'en prie.

Elle sourira et posera une main sur sa joue, et avant de partir en trottinant joyeusement, Mr. Mew accroché à son bras, elle dira :

— Merci pour aujourd'hui. Même heure jeudi prochain ?

C'est sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Vendredi, il ira à Wildkat tout seul, juste pour taper la discute avec Mr. H.

Mr. H demandera comment s'est passé son rendez-vous et Neku dira comme d'habitude et Mr. H soupirera et dira franchement, gamin, secoue-toi un peu.

Alors Neku lui demandera comment avance son dernier design de graffiti ou de vêtement ou de badge, et Mr. H rigolera et laissera facilement tomber le sujet pour se mettre à discourir en long et en large à propos de couleurs et de traits. Neku l'écoutera avec fascination, hochera la tête et posera des questions et osera peut-être faire quelques commentaires - en gros, agira comme le parfait fan en extase devant son idole, au final. Hanekoma ne s'en formalisera pas ; si Neku a de la chance, peut-être même qu'il attrapera un dessous-de-verre, gribouillera dessus un brouillon de sa dernière idée en date pour lui montrer et le laissera le garder, parce que Neku est son petit fan préféré.

* * *

Samedi, ils ont tous rendez-vous au Sunshine de Shibukyu pour se bourrer de hamburgers et de frites avant le concert de Def Märch. 777 leur a donné des tickets VIP pour les remercier la dernière fois qu'ils ont aidé son technicien à sauver la représentation. Ils se demandent tous pourquoi le groupe n'a toujours pas changé de technicien, mais bon. Jusqu'à présent, le show a toujours fini par avoir lieu et tout le monde est content.

Shiki amènera Eri avec elle, parce que le nom de Def Märch commence à être connu et Eri est sûre que ça va être la prochaine fureur de Shibuya, surtout que les fans du Prince commencent à se lasser depuis qu'il ne chante plus "merveilleusement faux". Neku a déjà reconnu le duo d'écolières, Ai et Mina, au dernier concert.

Eri est une gentille fille, mais elle a dû payer pour son ticket - elle n'est pas une VIP comme Shiki, elle. Elles ont gloussé en coeur et se sont tapé dans les mains quand Eri a fait remarquer ça. Neku a eu l'étrange impression que Mr. Mew avait comme un petit air suffisant, avec son badge ultra-rare spécial Def Märch épinglé au petit blouson qu'Eri lui a dessiné et que Shiki lui a cousu.

Joshua viendra peut-être aussi, ou pas. Lui n'a jamais reçu de ticket, mais si finalement il vient, bien _sûr_ qu'il sera parmi les VIPs.

* * *

Dimanche, quand Neku se réveillera (ce sera probablement déjà l'après-midi, puisqu'ils traîneront encore tous ensemble jusque très tard après le concert), il marchera jusqu'au quartier d'Udagawa pour aller regarder le tag géant sur le mur.

Joshua sera là, c'est garanti cette fois-ci. Il aura quinze ans, un sourire en coin et l'air tout à fait normal, et il ne pourra sûrement pas s'empêcher de faire une blague douteuse au sujet des _souvenirs_ en commun qu'ils ont de cet endroit.

Neku lâchera un soupir agacé juste pour lui faire plaisir, et baissera la tête pour enfouir son visage dans son grand col et cacher son sourire.

C'est bon de vivre.


End file.
